vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Post-Super Genesis Wave)/@comment-26107281-20150814173757/@comment-3410435-20150818022359
I love this, some WoG for your bottoms! #4 Since almost every official profile for Shadow says he has the same speed and agility as Sonic, how does this apply to the comic/what is your interpretation of this? It varies from game to game – it’s trying to apply fourteen years of game balance across multiple game types to a regular narrative, and that just ain’t gonna work. With the shoes, Shadow’s on par with Sonic. Without them, he’s still faster than pretty much anyone else out there. But in the end, Sonic is the fastest in terms of raw, natural speed. At least, that’s how I’m approaching it. (So Sonic is literally the fastest thing alive with Shadow only rivaling his speed because of the shoes, sounds legit, Shadow has more hax, Sonic has more raw ability. #5 Are there any plot ideas and such from the old continuity that you would maybe be able to rework for the new one? Not really, no. Anything I’d want to port over would have to be so heavily reworked to fit the new mold, I might as well create something new. You’ll see what I had planned in Lost Hedgehog Tales which…. is coming. Eventually. I promise. (So in essence a COMPLETELY NEW UNIVERSE) #10 Since a writer from the Boom TV series will be writing coming stories for the comic, would you write stories for the TV series if given the opportunity? PLEASE. YES PLEASE. (I just like this one) #30a Did the Super Genesis Wave actually destroy Sonic's multiverse? Yes. (Confirmation, confirmed) #30b then how come Blaze's world was seemingly unaffected? It was affected – it was “waved” too. It wasn’t wiped out because of the power of the Jeweled Scepter. (This might come in handy for when we make the Jeweled Scepter profile if we do, should I also make a cut-out for it?) #35 What kind of a history do Mighty, Knuckles, and the Chaotix share now? That’s something we’ll delve into much later on. Suffice to say “Knuckles Chaotix” did happen, and that’s where they all met. (Chaotix did happen) #40 are there any animal types you're steering clear of based on them being used a lot in the past? As I said earlier, I’d like to steer clear of hedgehogs, foxes, rabbits and wolves since they seem to have an overwhelming presence in the fandom and in the franchise itself. That and echidnas, since Knuckles is the last of his kind. And before someone corrects me: that’s the official line from SEGA. I know better, you know better, but that’s how it is. (So no more Echidna chronicles, just Knuckles being Knuckles) #41 who is your favorite sonic's character and megaman character ? It’s really hard to pick. Knuckles was my first real favourite Sonic character. And I guess Proto Man has been the most fun to torture – er, explore – when writing Mega Man. (Ironic we like the same two characters. Awesome.) #48 In light of the news of a Sonic Sony film series, what would you consider to be the best way to approach a live action Sonic film? To… not do a live action film. (Yeah...) #51 What has Knuckles done about guarding the Master Emerald on those occasions when he's had to leave? After SA2, Knuckles began to realize he needed to be more proactive in dealing with threats outside of his island – hence his involvement in Heroes and Shadow’s game. That said, he was always nervous about it. “The Great Chaotix Caper” was the first time he tried to have someone else watch the Master Emerald. (That makes so much more sense) #57 It's been a rollercoaster since the reboot, are you happy with how things have progressed so far? Yeah. Yeah, I am. And while I’m proud of my previous work, I don’t think I’d want to go back. I like what we’ve got going for us now. (Good for you, bro.) #71 are there any other games you would say haven't taken place in the new continuity? I think it’s safe to assume Sonic School House isn’t cannon. Or the Drift series (Makes... sense?) #74 When will you introduce *insert pairing here* into the comic!? I do not launch ships. I do not sink ships. I am not even on the coast. (Everything has to be a fantastic romance with people... *sigh*) #91 If "all games minus Unleashed, Chronicles and Lost World" are canon to the main comic continuity, that includes Sonic '06 and Sonic R, right? I probably shouldn’t have said that, seeing how many people bring up every obscure or side-game. Sonic ’06 happened – it neatly wrote itself out of continuity. Sonic R is not part of the new continuity. (So Sonic '06 is out because of a rewrite, though Elise still exists (hahahaha) and Sonic R was everyone Super Sonic Racing, so... Yeah.)